Sari's mad
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: TF: Animated parody of the Animaniacs short/song "I'm mad". No I will not remove this one hopefully. Read Author's notes inside. One shot.


Sari's mad

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or the Animaniacs song "I'm mad".

Author's note: For some reason I pictured Bumblebee as Yakko, Bulkhead as Wakko and Sari as Dot singing some Animaniacs songs. And I have no idea where that came from. (Most likely because I like listening to Animaniacs songs on YouTube, I guess). I decided not to put the words to the song in here, so you'll probably have to listen to it while reading this.

And so presenting from my somewhat weird and twisted mind this special story dedicated to Luiz4200 and dth1971, because they've reviewed my stories no matter how well written they were.

Sari was sleeping, dreaming of what if she was completely human. Even though Bumblebee and Bulkhead had reassured her that they were still her friends, she wasn't so sure. Something was happening today; what was it again?

"Sari, wake up we need to get going it's 8:20 Earth time!" Optimus Prime shouted. "We've got our little, uh, trip to Cybertron today and we have to take you with us, so come on."

Bumblebee ran in and was shouting, "Come on Sari." then accidentally knocked her onto the floor.

"Hey, what's the big idea?' she asked.

"I didn't mean to do that."

"Yes, you did."

"You're just exxagerating too much."

"I am not."

"Yes you are so get out of my face already."

"Well you get out of my space."

"Both of you be quiet, get ready and get along." Optimus Prime said, sighing.

Out in he main room, Bulkhead was muttering something like, "I guess I'd prefer a different kind of energon, but I guess this all we have."

"Stop complaining already!" Ratchet shouted. "It's bad enough that Bumblebee and Sari are arguing."

"Bumblebee, did you take my toothbrush?" Sari asked.

"No, I didn't why would I use one?" he replied.

"Well, let me get into the bathroom!"

"I can't belive you're shouting at me like that."

"Well shut up already!"

"Enough both of you." Optimus Prime said firmly. "I'm going out the door with or without you."

After Sari had brushed her teeth, she had been trying to avoid everyone.

"Sari, it shouldn't take us twenty minutes to get you in here with us!" Optimus shouted.

"I don't want to sit next Bumblebee!"

"Well, you'll have to and...Sari, don't lock me out or I'm taking away your key again!"

She had indeed locked Optimus out of the ship, but let him back him anyway. Sari Sumdac knew this was going to be a bad trip...

"Bumblebee, you're poking me with your elbow!"

"No I didn't."

"I may not be completely human but I'm still a kid so don't lie.'

"I'd throw against the wall if I didn't mind the sight of blood."

"I dare you to even think of trying that!"

"I'm trying to drive the ship so be quiet." Optimus Prime shouted from the front seat.

"Sari's biting me!"

"He's hitting me and said he's gonna get me."

"I didn't say that."

"I forbid either of you talk again until we reach our destination." Optimus Prime said.

If you're wondering why Prowl and Ratchet didn't seem to be bothered, it was because they were wearing Autobot sized earmuffs.

"I hope we get there soon." Bulkhead muttered to himself.

"Stop it Bumblebee."

"You stop it.'

"Will you both try to drop it?" Optimus Prime asked them.

"He started it."

"Did not."

"You did too."

"It's her fault."

"No it's yours."

"Bumblebee, be silent; that also goes for you Sari."

Optimus Prime sighed. "It better not be like this on every trip."

Sari and Bumblebee still argued (and Bulkhead still complained just a little) until they finally landed on Cybertron's surface.

"Great, we're here." Prowl said sighing. "Anybody else glad?'

"Yes!" Sari screamed happily.

"Home sweet home." Bumblebee sighed.

"Now everyone try to behave while we're here." Optimus Prime said.

2 Earth dasy later after they had explained to Ultra Magnus about Sari being partially organic and at least one incident involving a Decepticon squad, Sari and the Autobots were heading back toward the ship.

"This was so awesome!" Sari screamed.

"I'm glad to see you happy for once." Optimus Prime said.

"Sorry I fought with you Bumblebee. You get the first seat."

"No, you can have the first seat." he replied. "I believe 'ladies first' is how the humans say it."

"Get in and we'll be on our way back to Earth." Optimus said.

2 earth hours later...

"Stop it!"

"No you stop it Sari."

"You move your big legs."

"No you move your legs."

"Optimus he won't stop it!"

"No she won't stop it!"

"You said not to croos a so called 'line'; there isn't one there you fragging-"

"Sari, watch it." Prowl and Ratchet said at the same time.

Author's note: I don't know if anyone will like this or hate it, but I don't really care.


End file.
